


A Heart in Our Homeland

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warm Fuzzies, Winter, the schmoopiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled like a kid on Christmas, “I’ve got something to show you dear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart in Our Homeland

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's an hour and a half until Thursday here I'd thought I'd post my entry for Day 1 of Pydia week anyways. Inspired by [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33389704259/imagine-your-otp-on-a-winters-morning-sitting-on) post on Tumblr.
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Wolfs Song' by Patrick Wolf
> 
> So let's start the week short and sweet!

Even though Lydia didn't really wake when Peter left her body still registered that the bed was cooler than it had been. She rolled over to Peter's side and pulled the blankets closer. Sufficiently warm again she started to drift off once more.

Only to be rudely awaken by Peter scooping her up, blankets and all. She gave him a sleepy glare as he started carrying her out of their room and down the hall. “What are you doing?”  
He smiled like a kid on Christmas, “I’ve got something to show you dear.”

She resigned herself to the fact that she probably wouldn’t get much more sleep and rested her head on his shoulder; well at least he was warm. He quickly carried her down the stairs, she managed a brief glance into the kitchen as they passed it to see Stiles fast asleep in the breakfast nook surrounded by books. Her attention came back to Peter as he opened the front door. “You’re seriously going to take me outside in only blankets?”

His smile turned wolfish, “and quite fetching you look too.” He sat down in the porch swing and she made herself comfortable in his lap. “Have you seen it dear?”

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Seen what?”

Peter huffed and pointed out to the woods. She shifted to look and. . . _oh_.

Snow, snow everywhere. And not the usual dustings they’d get either, no, this was a full on winter wonderland type deal.

The sun had risen enough that some light seeped through the trees, making the snow glitter and wink.

In silence they watch the world awaken to snow.


End file.
